StarDust
by ellie-sion
Summary: She was a star, falling and turning to dust. a semi-songfic based on the song "StarDust" by Sound Horizon. rated for character death. ShikaInoTema AU. my second fic. slight OOC


_This is an AU one-shot based on the song "StarDust" by Sound Horizon. When I saw the fan-made video for the song and read the translation of the lyrics I thought of writing it as a fanfic about Ino, Shikamaru and Temari. If you have the time, listen to song and watch the video on youtube or something. It's really good. All characters might be a little OOC but I needed them to fit the characters in the song. Oh, this won't be a happy fanfic just so you know._

_**Disclaimer: "StarDust" the song belongs to Sound Horizon and "Naruto" the manga/anime belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Thank you.**  
_

* * *

StarDust

"Shikamaru!" the beautiful blond woman said running up to the man about to leave her apartment. "Shikamaru, you'll be sure to watch my performance tonight right? I'm going to be the star!" The man turned around and took her into his arms, "Of course Ino. I wouldn't miss my lovely star shining on stage, even if it is troublesome to go. I'll see you later," and with that he kissed her chastely and left out the door.

---Later that night---

Bursting into her dressing room and locking the door, the actress fell to her knees sobbing into her red pillow.

"Why?! Why would they give the role away to that…to that awful girl Temari? And at the last minute, too? I am a much better actress than her! The role of Etoile was mine! I was supposed to be the star! But now…now on that stage, _she_ is shining and I…I am merely the falling star."

The faint sound of applause could now be heard from her dressing room. Her tears now dry, Ino stood and swiftly left the room, running to find the one person she knew would love her whether or not she was a rising or falling star.

--After the show--

"You were a wonderful Etoile, Temari." It was Shikamaru standing in his stark white suit that he always wore to Ino's performances while he was talking to another woman.

"I suppose I'll have to take that as a compliment, Shikamaru." Temari said as she latched onto his arm. She then leaned up on her shiny heeled shoes to kiss him.

"Why?" a shaking voice said quietly from a few feet away. Shikamaru and Temari looked up, surprised to see a tearful Ino in a pure white dress. "Why?" she asked again, clenching her fists. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" she screamed at Shikamaru, turning on her white heels and running the opposite way down the small hallway back to her own dressing room. She slammed open the door, causing the golden star engraved with "Ino Yamanaka" on it to fall to the ground. She looked at it and for a moment she froze and remembered…

_Flashback:_

"_What a beautiful starry sky…" Ino whispered tenderly as she held the arm of the tall man with the spiky ponytail beside her._

"_You are the beautiful one," he sweetly whispered into her ear. He then turned her to face him, deeply kissing his shining star._

"_I love this man so much," Ino thought to herself as they kissed. "Surely, we will be together forever."_

_End Flashback._

Ino then laughed bitterly and cruelly as she finished reminiscing. _"Why choose the dust from a falling star when he can have a bright new star?"_ she muttered to herself. She then pulled open her closet, pulling out the scarlet dress and heels that _he_ loved to see her wear, the exact same scarlet clothes that she had worn that night they watched the stars, and quickly put them on, not caring that she ripped the snow white dress she had on. She strode over to her mirror and temporarily reverted to the former Ino when she saw her reflection. She didn't look like herself at all. Her platinum blonde hair was now out of its usual ponytail and tears were incessantly trailing down her fair-skinned face but what caught her attention the most were her eyes. Her eyes were now dark red and wild and deranged, contrary to the usual sky blue color and cheery expression. It was as if she was looking at a new Ino and strangely she didn't care. Right now, heartbroken and devastated, the other Ino came out and she had only one thing in mind.

In her left hand, she held a bouquet of crimson roses, the very roses Shikamaru had delivered to her room earlier that night with a small, gold embossed card that read, _"Hope to see you shine. –Shikamaru."_ In her right hand she held a small, silver gun. The starlet then walked out her room to find her unfaithful lover and show him the "promise" she had made to herself after she saw him with Temari.

Finding the man who once called her his "beautiful, shining star" in the moonlit garden behind the theatre, the woman in the red dress with the shape of a cross cut into the neckline carefully aimed her "promise" at him.

"Shikamaru," she whispered, smiling almost eerily. Said man turned to face her, fully prepared to apologize and explain what Ino had seen between he and Temari.

"Ino—" he began but was cut short by the ear shattering sound emitted from her silver gun. Shikamaru fell down to the ground, eyes wide with blood dribbling down his chin from his mouth, as his crimson blood forever stained his stark white shirt and the white roses that surrounded the two star-crossed lovers. Then, dropping the shining gun from her still shaking hands, Ino dropped to the floor next to him, reverting back to her true self.

"Sh…Shikamaru…oh god, what have I done?" Ino sobbed into his shirt, now turning black from the drying blood, as she cradled the cold corpse to her. "Shikamaru, my darling, I love you." Laying the bloody body down carefully, she kissed his pale white lips with all the love she had for him and then rose shakily to her feet. Then grabbing the same gun she had shot her lover with, the falling star put it to her heart and pulled the trigger.

_-Fin-

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading my second fanfic. Please do not credit me completely for this story. It is all based on the story told in the song except for minor details. (The flashback used quotes directly from the song.) I just rewrote it into an ShikaIno tragedy fanfic. Let's see what else....oh "Etoile" is the role both Ino and Temari tried out for. Etoile means star in French. To clear things up, Ino was supposed to play Etoile but on opening night she got replaced by her understudy Temari. If you have any other questions feel free to PM me or post them in your review. Also, I like both ShikaIno and ShikaTema. But Ino seemed more fitting of the role of main character in this story. Thanks again. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I'm always looking to improve. -Love, Ellie  
_


End file.
